Josh Henderson
|birth_place=Dallas, Texas, U.S. |series= Dallas (second series) |character=John Ross Ewing III |occupation = Actor |yearsactive = 2001-present }} Joshua Baret "Josh" Henderson (born October 25, 1981 in Dallas, Texas) is the actor who plays John Ross Ewing III on Dallas. He rose to fame as one of the male members of Scene 23, a pop singing group that were selected as the winners of The WB's singing competition Popstars 2. After the group disbanded, he began focusing on an acting career. His most high-profile role to date has been that of Austin McCann on the ABC hit television series Desperate Housewives. He is currently playing John Ross Ewing III, son of J.R. and Sue Ellen Ewing, in the TNT revival of Dallas, which broadcast in 2012. Career Henderson competed on the second season of the WB reality show Popstars, where he won a spot in the group Scene 23. After Scene 23, Henderson went on to pursue acting and modeling, as well as a continued recording career. He also appeared in several sitcoms, such as Maybe It's Me, Do Over, One on One, Rodney and 8 Simple Rules. Henderson made his film debut in the 2003 straight-to-video horror movie Leeches!|Leeches!, and appeared in The Girl Next Door the following year. In 2005, Henderson was cast in the lead role on the short-lived FX drama series Over There. In film, he is best known for his role in Step Up (2006) as the boyfriend of Jenna Dewan's character. He later played main roles in the horror films Fingerprints (2006), and April Fool's Day (2008), as well as in the romantic comedy, The Jerk Theory (2009). For The Jerk Theory, he also recorded the soundtrack album, which was released in 2009. Henderson also appeared in Yours, Mine and Ours (2005), Broken Bridges (2006), and Rushlights (2012). From 2006 to 2007, Henderson co-starred in the ABC comedy-drama series Desperate Housewives as Austin McCann, the nephew of the character played by Nicollette Sheridan. From 2008 to 2009 he appeared on the CW's 90210, and guest-starred in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. In 2010, he was cast as the lead character in the unsold CW pilot, Betwixt. In February 2011, Henderson landed a lead role in the TNT revival of the CBS prime-time soap opera, Dallas. Henderson played the character of John Ross Ewing III, the son of Sue Ellen (Linda Gray) and J.R. Ewing (Larry Hagman). TNT's Dallas premiered on June 13, 2012. Several critics called Henderson the "breakout star" of the series. Henderson's onscreen chemistry with Julie Gonzalo (Pamela Rebecca Barnes) was praised in the second season. < The series was cancelled by TNT after three seasons in 2014. In 2015, Henderson was cast in the male lead role opposite Christine Evangelista in the E! network series pilot The Arrangement. Personal life Josh has a condition called heterochromia, meaning his eyes are two different colors; his left eye is green, while his right eye is blue. References External links Category:Second Series Cast Category:Actors